Muse
|Debut = Season 1 Episode 3 (Initial Members) Season 1 Episode 8 (Full Members) |Name = µ's}} μ's (pronounced as "Muse") is a school idol group in Love Live!. They are the school idol group of Otonokizaka High School. The group consists of nine members and was initially formed with the purpose of preventing their school from closing. Songs All of μ's songs and albums can be found here. The songs they performed with and without full members in the anime, including the opening and ending songs, are: *Season 1 *#Bokura wa Ima no Naka de (OP) *#Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru (ED) *#Susume→Tomorrow (Episode 1) *#Aishiteru Banzai! (Episode 1) *#START:DASH!! (Episode 2, 3, 13) *#Korekara no Someday (Episode 6) *#Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE (Episode 8) *#Wonder zone (Episode 9) *#No brand girls (Episode 11) *OVA *#Music S.T.A.R.T!! *Season 2 *#Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki (OP) *#Donna Toki mo Zutto (ED) *#Koremade no Love Live! (Episode 1) *#Susume→Tomorrow (Episode 1) *#Yume no Tobira (Episode 3) *#Love wing bell (Episode 5) *#Dancing stars on me! (Episode 6) *#Snow halation (Episode 9) *#KiRa-KiRa Sensation! (Episode 12) *#Bokura wa Ima no Naka de (Episode 12) *#Aishiteru Banzai! (Episode 13) *#Happy maker! (Episode 13) *The School Idol Movie *#Hello, Hoshi o Kazoete *#Angelic Angel *#？←HEARTBEAT *#Future style *#SUNNY DAY SONG *#Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari Chronology Season I = |-| Season II = Trivia *During the early months of the project, the group was actually named "Love Live!". This was before any concrete plot had been conceived yet. Dengeki G's Magazine September 2010 issue *In reality, the group name "μ's" was decided through a cellphone poll by fans, with voting taking place between October 30 - November 14, 2010. The nominated candidates were:Dengeki G's Magazine December 2010 issue **μ's **Otonokizaka Nonetto **Livestar! **Little Diamond **Otonokizaka Idol Club * In the anime, it is revealed that Nozomi decided the name of the group, naming it after the nine goddesses of music. ** Despite the meaning of the group's name, μ's have performed four times without all nine members present in the anime. For instance, μ's performed with only three members in Season 1 Episode 1 and Season 1 Episode 3, seven members in Season 1 Episode 6, and six members in Season 2 Episode 5. *Other polls also determined the names of the mini idol units: Printemps, BiBi, and lily white.Dengeki G's Magazine May 2011 issue *Based on polls, the member with the most votes would be given the center position of the next music video. For example, Nico was the center of because she won a poll. **For some music videos, polls also determined the idols' hairstyles and costumes. Gallery Characters= Make Our Dreams Alive!.jpg Love_Live!_μ's_3.png Love_Live!_μ's_4.png Love_Live!_μ's.jpg First Love Live!.jpg Kotori Honoka Umi.jpg Rin Maki Hanayo.jpg Eri Nozomi Niko.jpg μ's.png Muse's Rankings.jpg Ep 13-Star.jpg Love Live! μ's 5.png Muse First LoveLive Box Illustration.jpg First LoveLive! Encore Video Illustration.jpg SIF Illustration Fan Book Covers.jpg SIF 1 Million Users.jpg SIF 2 Million users.jpg Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2010.jpg Love Live Snow Halation.jpg Snow halation Dengeki G's Mag Feb 2011.jpg Muse Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2011.jpg Dengeki G's Mag Jul 2011 µ's.jpg Muse Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2011.jpg Cheerleaders Dengeki G's Mag Nov 2011 Textless.jpg Muse LisAni Vol 10.1 Cover Illustration.jpg Cake Baking (Love Pair Pendant Wink Heart Tokuten).jpg Muse Mogyutto Dengeki G's Mag Feb 2012.jpg Love Live! First Fan Book Textless.jpg Muse Dengeki G's Mag Oct 2012 Textless.jpg Best Album Best Live Illustration.jpg Muse BokuIma Illustration.jpg Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE - Back Cover.jpg Muse Season 1 Key Illustration.jpg LisAni Vol 14.1 Aug 2013 001.jpg Muse Dengeki G's Mag April 2014.jpg Muse Anime Season 2 Key Visual.jpg Muse Natsuiro Egao de 1 2 Jump Illustration.jpg Muse Mogyutto Love de Sekkin Chuu Illustration.jpg Wonderful Rush Illustration.jpg Music S.T.A.R.T!! Illustration.jpg New Year Love Live 2013.jpg Μuse's 3rd Anniversary Love Live! Textless.jpg Love Live! National Otonokizaka High School Tour Textless.jpg S2 BD7 Promotional Art.jpg Dream Sensation Muse.jpg Dream Sensation Muse Calendar.jpg Kanda Festival 2015 Poster.jpg Muse_Cut_Aug_2015_Cover_Textless.jpg Μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014.jpg JOYSOUND Collaboration Campaign Visual.jpg Μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!.jpg Μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation! Memorial Box.jpg LL!SIM Fan Meeting Tour Bromide µ's.jpg Pizza Hut featuring μ's.jpg Μ's Arigatou Project 1.jpg Μ's Arigatou Project 2.jpg Love Live! x Snow Miku 2016 Collaboration Event.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Mar 2016 Muse Final.jpg Μ's Arigatou Project Messages 01.jpg Μ's Arigatou Project Messages 02.jpg Μ's Arigatou Project Messages 03.jpg Μ's Arigatou Project Messages 04.jpg Μ's Arigatou Project Messages 05.jpg |-| Voice Actresses= LisAni TV Wonderful Rush Interview.jpg Love Live Muse Special Talk Session.jpg Love Live Muse Special Talk Session 1.jpg Love Live Muse Special Talk Session 2.jpg Love Live Muse Special Talk Session 3.jpg Love Live Muse Special Talk Session 4.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 14 Muse.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 14 Muse 2.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 14 Muse 3.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 14 Muse 4.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 14 Muse 5.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 14 Muse 6.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 14 Muse 7.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 18 Muse.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 18 Muse 2.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 18 Muse 3.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 18 Emitsun Ucchi Mimorin Pile Rippi.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 18 Shikaco Soramaru Kussun Nanjo.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 23 Muse.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 23 Muse 2.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 23 Muse 3.jpg Muse Summer Camp 1.jpg Muse Summer Camp 2.jpg LisAni Vol 14.1 Aug 2013 040.jpg Summer 2014 Interview 1.jpg Seiyuu Paradise R Aug 2014 Cover.jpg Dream Sensation Muse Seiyuus.jpg Seiyuu Animedia August 2015 Cover.jpg References ja:Μ's es:Muse Category:Idol unit Category:Love Live! Characters Category:Otonokizaka High School Affiliate